jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Geyser Rock
was mostly uninhabited by large creatures, so Samos used it as a training ground, placing Test Dummies all over it. The eponymous geyser from which the island is named is colossal, and its jets of water can be seen from the coast of the mainland. Before journeying to find Gol (so Jak could transform Daxter back into a "human"), they are sent to Geyser Rock to get some practice adventuring. There are four Power Cells on the island, the usual Scout Flies and 50 Precursor Orbs. It also includes a Blue Eco Vent. Location Geyser Rock is located directly south from Sandover Village, its giant geyser clearly visible, especially from Samos's House. Training Ground Geyser Rock is pretty much devoid of major wildlife and acts like a tutorial for Jak and Daxter. It holds the most basic things in the Jak and daxter game, mainly the collectibles, Green and Blue Eco. Though the Scout Flies were supposedly captured by Lurkers, there are no signs of Lurker activity. Precursor Robot There are two Precursor Robots embedded into the stone wall. This further contradicts the reason why the Scout Flies were captured, as Lurkers would obviously be trying to remove the robots if they had reached the island. One robot can be seen easily when you find Blue Eco, it's on your left on top of the rocks. Guide You'll receive help from Samos and Keira through the area by the mini-cam flying around. The are no enemies besides the Lurker shark if you drop into the water, nor anything major enough or dangerous worth mentioning. Have fun and enjoy the environment. Be sure to learn the controls though, there are a bunch of combo attacks you can pull off. Blue Eco also reacts differently to objects, use it to your advantage. Power Cells There are four Cells total, and very hard to miss. * Find the Cell on the path This is the first power cell you'll encounter. It's impossible to miss, as a tutorial will pop-up once you get close to it. * Open the Precursor Door After the run with Blue Eco use the Blue Eco Vent at the end of the little bridge to open the door, the Power Cell will be in front of you. * Climb up the cliff After the door head up the area, another tutorial concerning Green eco. Just jump up the drums and at the top you get your reward, plus a good view. * Free seven scout Flies Easy, they're all in the same area after the first Power Cell. Scout Flies All the Flies are in the same location, after your first Power Cell. Precursor Orbs There are 50 total. Most of them are scattered in your path, a small amount can be found on the beach when you first find Blue Eco. There's also some on the drums after the Precursor Door, be sure to use double jump to get them all. Finally climb the last three drums and you'll have them all. category:locations